A Little Out of Season
by insider0132
Summary: Yeah, I know it's July, but here's a nice little holiday short. Very Short. One shot Romy. Maybe i'll continue it, i'm not sure yet, though. R&R flames welcomed.


A quick one shot. I just wanted to do some Romy. Cause I'm awesome like that. ;

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I'm po'.

Summary: It's a little out of season, but Rogue gets a little Christmas Surprse. Uh, not that far just yet. One shot, I dunno. Random as hell.

* * *

All that could be heard was the sound of the icy wind toying with her hair, the distant play of leaves and trees, and muffled sounds from the mansion.

She kept her eyes closed and relished in the solitude and the beauty in being alone. Her face tingled with the touch of the freezing breeze. She shifted her weight; sitting on the roof wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it gets her privacy.

Yes, it was getting close to Christmas. It hadn't snowed yet, which was a weird; then again, there was a weather witch in the house with a nephew in the sewers. Rogue doubted there would be much snow for a while.

'It's so peaceful…' Rogue thought, quieting her mind. Her psyches had been relatively _nice_ for a while. It must've been because of the festive mood.

The psyches had been polite for the last couple weeks, wishing Rogue an occasional "Good morning" or random advice.

Rogue smirked. These people had crazy advice sometimes.

**

* * *

_Earlier that week_  
**

"Rogue, we are, like, totally going Christmas shopping!" Kitty bounded into her room and jumped on Rogue's bed, disturbing the semi-goth in the middle of a disturbing plot line of murder and intrigue.

"Kitty, Ah'm not going anywhere," she mumbled, dreading the holiday rush of the mall.

"Uh, yea you are. The professor, like, gave us money to get presents for everyone! What kind of people would we, like, be if we didn't get anything when he gave us all this, like, money?" Kitty put on her meanest face, which was actually comical.

Rogue, who had been a good mood since her psyches decided to be civil, looked at the girl. 'What could it hurt? I mean, she's so excited…'

Kitty noticed the hesitation and took it for 'Yes.'

"Oh my god! Rogue, we're going to have, like, soooo much fun! We can get everyone awesome presents, and then, like, get some stuff on the side for us, you know!" Kitty squealed and pranced around the room while Rogue groaned and slowly got off the bed.

"Kit, Ah hope yah' know that Ah'm not going anywhere that's pink," she walked over to her dresser to throw on a loose green pull over and shoved her wallet into her back pocket.

Rogue gave Kitty a long hard look which quieted the girl. Kitty stopped bouncing around, afraid Rogue had changed her mind.

Glaring, Rogue said, with her best impersonation, "And Ah'm, like, so totally driving."

Kitty yelped and the two girls raced down the stairs, to the shock of the few people who saw them.

Rogue, of course using her powers of persuasion, drove to the mall and parked as far as she could away from people. Shivering, Kitty complained loudly, "I'm totally going to, like, freeze. Look, there's parking up there! Can't we, like, get closer?"

Without saying a word, Rogue left the car and soon Kitty followed, gabbering about what she'll get everyone.

"I know, I'm like leaving in a few days, but I mean it would be totally nice for everyone to get home after Christmas and get, like, more presents! Y'know? And something, like, nice. I still haven't decided on what to get, like, Logan or anything, but I've got an idea."

Rogue smiled slightly to herself. 'Ok, now Ah _know_ Ah shouldn't get out more.'

_**-two hours later, still in the mall-**_

Kitty was carrying about twice her weight in bags, and still trucking. Rogue, on the other hand, had about two full, large bags and was ready to call it quits.

"Look, Kit, Ah'm going ta' get some coffee. Ya' can go where evah' ya' like now." Rogue broke off with the valley girl before she had time to complain. Rogue knew Kitty could survive without her for an hour or so.

Finding a secluded spot near the window in the Food Court, Rogue ordered from the nearest Starbucks. The guy at the counter gave her a strange look when she asked for straight coffee.

'Jesus, ya' know ya' at the mall when ya' can't get coffee at a coffeeshop.'

Still content with life, although a little perturbed, she put her bags down and sat lazily in the hard chair, slightly facing the window. She put both elbows on the table, pulled both legs up underneath her and stared at the busy parking lot. The people worked like ants in a system. Car systematically pulled in and out, drove around people with large bags and carts; people ran into the mall and people slowly hobbled out and put things into their cars. Sighing deeply, she began to zone out.

She imagined herself as one of those people, laughing cheerfully as Kurt made a joke and threw an arm over her shoulder. She bowed politely as Logan offered to take her bags. She walked arm in arm with Kitty down the parking lot. She held hands with her brother. She touched.

Rogue was pulled from her reverie with a start as the sound of iron on tile whined through the air as someone pulled the chair across from her to sit down.

Still in an almost melancholy mood, she said in a dreamy way, "Ya' ready to go home, Kit?"

"Oh, well, Remy didn' know he hada pet name yet, chere, but yes, I'm t'go home withchu'."

Startled, Rogue snapped her eyes up and say an Acolyte sitting in front of her. Forrowing her brows, she demaned, "What the hell are ya' doing here?"

Throwing his arms wide, indicating the mall, he said cheerfully, "Shopp'ng, chere!"

_Oooh, Rogue, flirt! Like, he's totally hott! Flirt!_

_Stripes, this guys is trouble; just kick his ass now. I can smell beer on him already._

_Mein swizter, kill him. Or I'll kill him for you, ja? Ja._

_Rogue, this could be a good change for you. I know things didn't work out with Scott, but I think you should go for this one. He seems _nice_ enough._

_What is my Acolyte doing in this wretched shopping mall? Rouge, kill him for me please._

_"Uh, could you guys let me handle this?" _Rogue thought.

Rubbing her temples, she returned her now-furious gaze to the lot, she said quietly, but forceful, "Shop somewhere else, Gambit." That was the most they've spoken in a while. And none of them were accusing her of anything. Strange.

Pulling out a deck of cards and throwing a leg up onto the table, he smiled and said, "S'nice right here, mon bonbon."

She slowly turned her head and bore holes into his head with her emerald eyes over her still steaming cup of joe. He simple stared back.

_OK, like, this is perfect. Now just lean over and whisper something to him! Then, he'll like have to lean over to you to hear and you've, like got him!_

_Yeah, listen to Kitty, Rogue. You've just got to!_

_Jean! Rogue, listen to your team leader. Walk away now. Serious, he's only trouble._

_"Ya think Ah don't know that, Scott? Quiet ya' guys!"_

They sat like this for a while, him shuffling and her trying to keep from laughing at the voices arguing and keep up a glare, until Rogue had enough.

"Alright, then Ah'm leaving," she picked up her bags, left the coffee on the table and turned to go.

_You're leaving too soon!_

_Finally, you're leaving!_

"Chere! Lemme help you wit' dat!" Remy leaped up and skillfully grabbed both bags out of her hands.

"Give 'em back, Swamp Rat!" she lunged for them. People in the Food Court threw glances at them.

_That's my Stripes._

"Non, chere! T'would be impolite t'let de femme carry bags!" he laughed as she made another attempt to snatch the bags. He loved watching her get angry. She would get flushed and bring color to her face and her eyes would simple dancing with fire. It was the only reason Remy stayed in Bayville, minus the small contract he had with Magneto.

She looked at him right in the eyes. "Look, Swamp Rat, Ah don' know what ya' getting' at, but Ah. Want. Mah. Bags. Back!"

"Fo' a kiss, m'petite."

Rogue looked at him like he was crazy.

_He's crazy._

_He's insane._

_He's crazy._

_He's so dreamy!_

"Yah're crazy."

"Non! F'serious, chere." Remy put on his best smile and poured on the charm. His game just got from fun to intriguing. 'How far can I push de femme?' he thought as he saw her burning with fury.

Clenching her firsts, she turned and stormed away. She knew that the psyches were only trying to help, but they made this experience seem like she was trapped in some bad soap opera. There was no way she was going to take_ that _much longer, even if it meant it cost her hours worth of shopping. But no, the drama continued.

"Chere! Where yo' goin'?" He was instantly behind her, keeping up with her brisk walk. She could feel him there. He was much too close. She sped up.

_Slow down!_

_Speed up!_

_Turn around and kick his ass!_

_Shhhh! Let's see what happens!_

_"Seriously, please, Ah can handle a Swamp Rat like this."_

_Hopefully._

"T'find Kit."

_I totally wouldn't want you to find me if, like you had a hott guy chasing you._

Rouge frowned and knew Psyche Kitty was right. Friggin' Kitty.

Remy smirked and quickened his step. This was just too much fun. Then, he was possessed with an idea. He quietly switched both bags to one hand and snaked an arm around Rogue's waist, completely encircling it with one hand. He jerked her to stop and quickly pulled her against him, before she could struggle away.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "T'ought yo'd want ta'be alone, chere."

She could feel his warm breath on her next, smell cigarettes, burbon and masculinity on him and was awkwardly aware of the body enclosing her, and all of her psyches were screaming. She was getting slightly lightheaded.

_Ahh! Swizter! Get away from the sleeze!_

_Omg! He's soooooo manly!_

_Jean! Rogue, use that pull over technique we practiced in the Danger Room! Hurry!_

_I'll kill that Gumbo. I'll kill him._

_I fully concur, Wolverine._

_"STOP! Ya advice is NOT helping!"_

With only a second hesitation to clear her mind, she became very angry. Jabbing an elbow sharply into his stomach, she wrenched away. He collapsed to his knees and coughed. Remy looked up with a smile on his face, though.

Standing above him, she pointed a finger at him, "Ya' bettah' get comfortable down there, Swamp Rat. Ya' try that again, and ya'll be down there a much longer time."

"Oh, chere, did't know you want'd ta' be on top. Dat's fine by Remy here."

_Gasp!_

_He didn't just say that._

_I'll kill him._

_"CAN YOU GUYS JUST STOP FOR A MI NUTE!"_

Almost ready to pull out her hair, Rogue gave him a final glare and stormed off with both her bags. While she appreciated the advice, it only made her think slower, causing that hesitation. Yeah, that's what cause that hesitation. The friggin' Psyches.

Remy sat on the mall floor watched her go and chuckled to himself, "Dat femme will be de happy death o'Remy."

**_end flashback_**

'Dammit,' Rogue thought. That made her remember the bags. She hadn't wrapped any of the gifts yet. She hadn't so much as looked in them since she set them down by her bed, she was so furious. Sighing, she got up off the roof and climbed down into her room through the open balcony.

Kitty was rushing around the room, packing last minute things.

"Rogue! I thought, you had like, disappeared. Everyone's leaving and want to, like, say goodbye!"

Rouge looked at her, still feeling fresh from her sit outside, dumbly followed Kitty downstairs. She said her quick goodbyes and gave some awkward hugs.

"Be save, mein swizter!"

"If you need anything, feel free to call us anytime," Scott said; him and Jean were going back to Jean's parents for the holidays. It made Rogue want to hurl, but she held back the bile and nodded.

"Rogue, I'm, like, going to totally miss you!" Kitty gave Rogue a huge hug and dashed some tears from her eyes.

"Jesus, Kit, Ah'll still be here when ya' get back, yah know."

"I know but…..I'm just going to, like, miss you ok?"

"Ok, Kit. Have a good Christmas."

"You too!"

"Bye, Rogue!"

It continued like this for a while until finally most of the mansion had left. Sighing with relief of having made it through goodbyes without touching anyone, Rogue leaped back upstairs.

Halfway up, Logan called, "Stripes! I'm staying home this year, so I'd better get a damned good present!"

"Ya'll just gonna have to wait and see!" she hollered back, good naturedly.

Unconsciously smiling, she went to start wrapping gifts. She pulled out an electric shaver and Draino for Kurt, as kind of a gag gift. She laughed when she imagined his face when he opened it when he got back. She started wrapping Logan's custom made flask without a doubt the most expensive thing she bought when something fell to the floor with a thud.

Looking over her pile of wrapping paper, she saw a present; wrapped in green paper and some twine. Highly confused, she picked it up and read the small tag attached to the twine.

_"Chere, take this as a token of m'love. Merry Christmas_

_ Your Remy"_

She was shocked at the audacity of it. He must have snuck it in while they were at the mall. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was in the room and slowly unwrapped the gift. She was a little confused and slightly flattered, but all the same in the back of her mind she expected a bomb of some sorts.

The green wrapping fell away and what was left took her breath away. A small, handleless, gold frames mirror say there. It was gorgeous by all means; the gold frame worked around the mirror like a vine, with leaves and small flowers in the works. The gold was set off by splashes of green on the leaves and the whole mirror glowed with the craftsmanship of it all. Tucked between the frame and the mirror sat the Queen of Hearts and on it the almost illegible scrawl of a certain Cajun.

_"Just so you know how belle you really are."_

Putting the mirror down on her desk, she walked out to the balcony and left the wind play with her hair and sweater. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her.

Sighing, she whispered an almost inaudible, heartfelt thank you into the wind and turned back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Sitting unbeknownst to her, comfortably in the darkened garden, Remy smiled,

"Yo' welcome, chere."

--------

If I have time I might actually continue this. I have a semi-plot forming. I don't know. Oh well, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
